codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lancelot (Megiddo)
Model number: '''Z-01 ' *'Code name:' Lancelot *'Unit type: prototype seventh generation knightmare frame *'Manufacturer: '''Holy Britannian Empire *'Operator: Holy Britannian Empire *'First deployment:' 2017 a.t.b. *'Accommodation:' pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso *'Dimensions:' overall height 4.49 meters *'Weight:' combat weight 6890 kilograms *'Armor materials:' unknown *'Powerplant:' energy filler, replaceable electrical cartridge, uses Yggdrasil drive superconductor transfer system, power output rating unknown *'Equipment and design features:' **2 x Factsphere Open Sensor Camera, mounted in chest, range unknown **Landspinner High-Mobility Propulsion System, mounted in legs **Float System, mounted on backpack, allows atmospheric flight *'Fixed Armaments:' **4 x EZB500 Slash Harken, mounted one on each hip and one in each forearm **2 x SSV100 Maser Vibration Sword, stored in scabbards on backpack, hand-carried in use **2 x EZL320 "Blaze Luminous" MSV Particle Shield, mounted on forearms *'Optional armaments:' **1 x VSG00 40mm VARIS Rifle, mounted on rear armor, hand-carried in use *'Fanfictions featured:' Code Geass Megiddo *'Pilot(s):' Suzaku Kururugi *'Creator(s): ''Akira Yasuda ---- '''Appearance: The original incarnation, no design changes made. Description: Though the development of the Knightmare Frame once progressed rapidly, a period of stagnation rises following the development of the RPI-13 Sutherland. Since this stagnation is the result of the Sutherland's relative lack of innovation, the so-called sixth generation is dominated by trial-type machines that failed to produce any concrete results. For some time, it looks as though Knightmare Frames have hit their peak. However, shortly afterward, this slow period is broken by the creation of the Z-01 Lancelot, the first seventh generation Knightmare. Though the operating system and frame materials are slight improvements over earlier Knightmares, the biggest change in the Lancelot is the fact that its entire frame is suffused with the highly conductive mineral Sakuradite. This affords the Lancelot incredible energy efficiency, giving it the ability to power several theoretical developments from the "lost" sixth generation, including the VARIS rifle, MSV particle shield, and MVS vibrational swords. Unlike other Knightmares, the Lancelot does not feature an ejectable cockpit that allows the pilot to quickly escape. The Lancelot is also the second flight-capable Knightmare thanks to the use of the Float system backpack, which unfortunately drains a large amount of energy. Due to the immense cost of producing such a machine, the Lancelot is intended as a unique prototype with no plans for mass production. However, the lack of available pilots means that the Lancelot remains little more than a showpiece. This changes when Suzaku Kururugi, formerly a "grunt" in the Britannian military, is discovered by Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps member Lloyd Asplund. Suzaku's high simulator scores and the desperate situation lead to his piloting the Lancelot to help deal with the Resistance forces during the liquidation of the Shinjuku Ghetto. After single-handedly taking down the entire enemy force, Suzaku is assigned as the Lancelot's permanent pilot, and becomes the biggest thorn in the side of the Order of the Black Knights, who dub the machine the "White Armor." The Lancelot remains a superior unit until the later introduction of units that can rival its power, such as the Type-02 Guren Mark II and the Type-3F Gekka. Later on, the Lancelot would be used to thwart the Chinese Federation's attempted takeover of Kyushu and later participates in the battle against the Black Rebellion in the Tokyo Settlement, in which Suzaku would slay many Black Knights and capture the renegade Zero, who is really Suzaku's former friend Lelouch Lamperouge. Because of this and his proven skills in battle, Suzaku is elevated to the Knights of the Round some months later, taking on the titles Knight of Seven and "White Knight of Britannia". Despite his promotion, Suzaku would retain the Lancelot as his personal unit, and once Britannia declares war on its lifelong rival the European Union, he would take the unit with him to North Africa to aid in the conquest of the continent. There however, the Lancelot would finally meet its match in the European Union's own prototype seventh generation knightmare frame, the Mk7-B7R1 Lowe, which was piloted by General Erwin Rommel of the EU German State Forces Afrika Korps. Though Suzaku puts up a hard fight, he is overwhelmed by Rommel's aggressive fighting style and the Lowe's weapon systems; as a result, the Lancelot would at long last be destroyed after a pitched battle, with Suzaku barely surviving thanks to the aid of his comrades.